


Reward

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, implied established relationship, suggestive ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Raihan had defeated Leon. It was very satisfying.But so was what came after.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104
Collections: Anonymous





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted on my Pokémon sideblog](https://bleuseille.tumblr.com/post/189388892684/reward-hed-thought-that-finally-defeating-leon): [bleuseille](http://bleuseille.tumblr.com)

He’d thought that finally defeating Leon, even if it had just been a friendly match, would be the most satisfying thing to happen in his life. And it had been.

After so many losses, it was his turn to shine and he was enjoying every moment of it. He had posted a selfie to his social media accounts, probably his cleanest picture he’d taken in a while. He had even convinced Leon to stand in the back while he was grinning at the camera and Leon, the good sport that he was, had even played along and put on a sad face to make it all the more dramatic. His followers had loved it. (Leon’s fans, a little less.)

Really, that win had been very, _very_ satisfactory.

And yet it had already been dethroned as the Best Thing Ever.

Leon was many things, and “full of surprises” was definitely one of them.

As Raihan stood in his room, he felt a little like he’d just been bested once again in spite of his recent victory. It was unfair how Leon always managed to turn things around and somehow _win_ even when they weren’t competing.

In front of him, just a little before his bed, there Leon was.

On his knees. In his underwear. With a cheeky grin on his face, like he knew exactly what was going through Raihan’s mind at the moment. He probably did, to be honest; certainly better than Raihan, whose last coherent thought had been “Fuck”.

Leon laughed heartily, his golden gaze anchored in Raihan’s electric blue eyes.

“That can be arranged.”


End file.
